Tu sei il mio tutto
by AlexisBlade
Summary: Miranda wasn't sure if she should be furious or swooning over Eli's latest debacle. That infuriating woman had shot Niket before she had the chance, twice in fact. One shot in the groin and the other in the head. Yet she comes to a startling realization.


_**Hey all, this is a oneshot for a friend of mine, Cambia Forma in response to one of her sketches, you'll find it on **_

_**theshepardtwins . tumblr . com**_

_**The story is in the same universe as Lo Ti Amerò Sempre and features Eli Shepard and Miranda Lawson having just completed Miranda's loyalty mission... **_

_**I must advise that this gets... steamy, I don't recommend reading it at work.**_

* * *

><p>Miranda couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure if she should be furious or swooning over Eli's latest debacle. That infuriating woman had shot Niket before she had the chance, <em>twice<em> in fact. One shot in the groin and the other in the head. It wasn't her place. Niket hadn't betrayed _her_, hadn't sold _her _out. Yet the fact that Eli _had_ done it, had sought out vengeance in her name, surprisingly made her heart race that bit faster.

Ever the soldier, the protector, _her_ guardian. Eli'd been like that during the Ares project when other scientists and test jocks had tried to pull things on her. It hadn't been that Miranda was incapable of defending herself for she was _more_ than capable. It had been that for so long she'd had to fight for herself, had to fight for her positions, had to fight not to be seen as just a piece of arse who slept her way to the top. Then along had come Eli, tough as nails yet filled with soft Italian romanticism she kept hidden from everyone else. It was like Eli had taken one look at her and decided, _mine_. As such the woman had become something of a shield, nothing over the top or dramatic or anything at all like the drooling fools she was used to. Eli had simply been there. Whenever something had gone wrong or some fool was trying to make his pathetic moves on her Eli had stepped in. It had been insufferable at first. The gall of this marine jock to think that she'd _needed_ protection. She'd been rude and obnoxious whenever Eli had pulled one of those stunts, never grateful, never giving her the time of day afterwards. But Eli had persisted. Damn stubborn Italian.

Then when her phobia of the needles had manifested itself Miranda had been by her side in an instant. That utter _fear_ in the tough, smart arse marine had been shocking to see. The way she'd fought and struggled to free herself had damaged the delicate equipment and had torn into her flesh jaggedly. They'd tried sedating her but that had made it worse. _Nothing_ had calmed her until Miranda had stepped in, taken a hand with hers and reached up to turn that beautiful, terror filled face towards her. When their eyes had met it had taken a few moments but Eli calmed. It had been that moment when Miranda had finally realized that she actually _cared_ about Eli.

Now here she was again with the shield thing. Protecting her from Niket and from herself. Of course she'd have been able to live with herself for killing that backstabbing son of a bitch who'd been her best friend all those years ago. But Eli had ensured she'd never have to, she'd never have to live with the knowledge that Niket, childhood best friend and a reminder of a more innocent time, had died by her hand.

Then to top it off Eli had adamantly refused to leave Illium until Miranda had actually gone and spoken to Oriana. All these years she'd purposefully kept out of Oriana's life… well that wasn't strictly true, she'd always been influencing things behind the scenes, ensuring scholarships and that Oriana had the best education possible. She had not, however, allowed herself to take an active role in Oriana's life. The life of a Cerberus operative was far too dangerous to involve a young, innocent girl who'd been sheltered from the hardships of her 'birth'. Yet she'd done it. She'd crossed that line. She'd _met_ Oriana, had _held_ her sister in her arms and her heart screamed at her for not having done so sooner. If it hadn't been for Eli she would never have made that choice.

The door to her quarters swished open and said marine sauntered in with that damn cocky grin of hers and twinkling eyes that spoke of mischief and affection whenever they looked at her. She sighed, "Eli." She greeted with a nod.

"Miri." Eli returned with a grin spanning from ear to ear, "So spill! How's Oriana? What's she like?" she sat down in the chair opposite Miranda's work station eagerly awaiting the goss.

Miranda actually smiled and sat back, "We're genetically identical and yet she's so different to me. She wants to work in colony development, actually made a joke about it."

Eli chuckled, "She's got a funny bone? Oh that's not at _all_ like you bella. Are you _sure_ you're genetically identical?"

Miranda huffed and rolled her eyes, not rising to the bait she continued, "She _does_ like Nielson's fifth like I do. It's interesting the difference an upbringing can make on a person. We are the same genetically but where I grew up under the dictatorship of a man bent of shaping me into his dynasty she's known only the love of a family. She has parents who adore and cherish her and she's so happy…" her voice trailed off wistfully.

Eli became serious at the look on Miranda's face, filled with regret and hope it was an interesting combination that looked so beautiful. "Our past shapes us but it doesn't define us, it's a part of us but not all that we are. Yeah we got the screwed up end of the sticks but you know what, I don't give a fuck because I'm looking ahead."

Miranda looked to her curiously, "What do you see?"

Eli smiled, not that cocky grin she usually shot but an actual tender smile that made her look radiant, "You." Was all she said.

Miranda's heart melted. After everything they'd been through together and apart they'd found each other once more, and that damn infuriating Italian could _always_ get her heart racing. She stood and sauntered over to Eli, smirking she sat in her lap and slid her arms around those strong shoulders. One hand reached up to run her fingers through that short spiky hair that was adorable when it flicked into her eyes making Eli huff to blow it out of her face.

Eli closed her eyes and took a deep contended breath when Miranda's full, luscious lips pressed lightly against her forehead. For once she managed to bite her tongue before she could say something to spoil the moment, she just wanted to _feel_ Miranda, so close she could feel her warmth, her heart beat, her sweet breath as those lips slowly moved down.

Miranda's lips captured Eli's in a soft, gentle caress which neither deepened just yet. Eli was a passionate lover and it was usually a competition of dominance between them for who came out on top. Right now however, for some reason Miranda couldn't rationalize, Eli was being submissive, letting her set the pace and how far they went.

Screw being furious, right now Miranda was swooning and with a moan of desire and appreciation she deepened the kiss and began pulling up Eli's shirt to feel those rippling muscles beneath.

Miranda quickly repositioned herself so she was straddling Eli's lap, their lips only parting when Miranda whipped up the shirt that was between her and Eli's hot skin. A touch breathless she smirked at the smouldering desire that burned in Eli's green eyes framed by those long beautiful lashes. God Eli was gorgeous.

"_Sei così bella__ amore mio._" Eli murmured in that incredibly sexy Italian accent, reaching up to lightly brush her fingertips along Miranda's jaw.

Miranda crushed her lips to Eli's hugrily, brushing her tongue along the soft lower lip of her lover and was rewarded as those lips parted for her. Pressing herself against Eli's battle toned body she ran her hands down those muscular shoulders to unclip her bra and remove the thin piece of material that was between her and her target.

Eli chuckled as in moments Miranda had stripped her bare from the waist up, "_Un__po '__ansiosi __siamo?_"

Miranda would have told Eli to shut up but she loved hearing Eli murmur to her in Italian. She kissed her way along Eli's jaw to just under her ear then began to nibble the soft, sensitive spot that usually got Eli weak at the knees.

Eli moaned softly and reached for Miranda's zipper, "EDI lock the door will you." The last thing she wanted was someone busting in on them like this.

"Already done Captain." EDI informed her, the AI had locked the door as soon as Operative Lawson had sat on Eli's lap. Previous data indicated that once she had assumed such a position the two women usually ended up disrobed in short order.

Eli couldn't even think of a response as Miranda cupped her breast and began to roll her already hardened nipple between her fingertips. Hot desire flared within her, sparked by the knowing touch of the goddess on her lap. She couldn't get Miranda's uniform off fast enough and just about whimpered when the contact on her breast was lost so Miranda's shirt could join hers on the floor. So eager was she that instead of undoing Miranda's bra she literally snapped the clasp, something neither of them would notice for the time being.

Freed from the constraints Miranda pressed herself against Eli with a soft gasp, everywhere their skin touched sent shocks of heated desire through them. Eli was strong, her abdomen hard muscle softened by her feminine curves, it was something Miranda _adored_, especially now as Eli wrapped her arms around her and stood.

Balancing quickly Eli braced herself as those long, slender legs wrapped around her, her lips were firmly attached to Miranda's neck, her teeth grazing the top of Miri's collarbone eliciting a gasp from her lover. Carrying Miranda over to her bed she was about to lay her down when Miranda suddenly twisted and Eli ended up on her back with a hard thud and surprised yelp.

Miranda grinned, pulling back but not taking her eyes from Eli's. She moved down Eli's body to deal with her boots and pants.

Eli propped herself up on her elbows, grinning in anticipation, Miranda's eyes were darker with passion, near sapphire as opposed to their usual cobalt blue. She didn't know how or why that happened but by god it was one of the sexiest things she loved about Miri, it was easy to tell with the hardcore operative when it was time to lock the door. Right now those incredible eyes were having their way with her, desire, passion, lust, love all spilled from those eyes, all just for her. So lost in Miri's eyes she barely noticed when her boots were off and Miri was pulling down her pants.

Miranda drank in the sight of her gorgeous Italian girlfriend laying naked on her bed. Naked and yet not as she was covered in tattoos and scars. On someone else all those scars might have been horrifying but Eli carried them with pride. For her the markings on her body mapped the past, the journey she'd made through life, the events and people that had shaped her into the woman she was now. Miranda's fingertips traced a scar along the inside of Eli's left thigh where a bullet had gouged through her and left a vivid reminder of its passing.

Eli bit her lower lip, Miri had a few favourite scars she liked to caress. This one in particular was one she'd gotten on Omega going after Garrus. Miranda hadn't been pleased at all when she'd limped back, not telling the others how badly injured she'd really been because of what had happened to the turian who damn near worshipped Adrian. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back as Miranda's lips began to trail another scar, one on her hip, a knife wound from her time in the Reds while Miranda's hand still carressed her inner thigh, slowly working its way up.

Miranda left a blazing trail on Eli's skin as she moved up the taunt body beneath her until she came to between Eli's breasts. Pressing down she pushed Eli into the mattress and Eli gave ground, allowing her to do so.

After everything that had happened today Eli was going to let Miranda do whatever she wanted with her. Her hands slid around Miri's head and neck, running her fingers through that long dark brown hair that was so soft and warm to her touch. She moaned and scraped her nails along Miranda's scalp when her sensitive nipple was suddenly encompassed by that hot, wet mouth, her back arching instinctively pressing for more.

Miranda suckled, softly at first, flicking that bud of heightened arousal with the tip of her tongue and eliciting a throaty moan of, '_Bella'_ from Eli, much to her satisfaction.

Eli whimpered when instead of continuing along its expected path Miranda's hand reached up her stomach, her muscles rippling beneath those light fingertips. She forgot all about what she'd been expecting when Miranda began to suck harder and cupped her other breast with her hand, treating it to a firm massage Eli could _never_ get enough of.

Miranda gently bit Eli, her teeth sinking in hard enough to cause Eli to buck beneath her but not so hard it was all pain.

Eli cried out in pain and pleasure, god Miranda was incredible. Miranda's tongue swirled around her nipple to soothe away the momentary pain and it was forgotten in moments. Eli was so hot, her body on fire with ecstasy, nothing else registered in her mind, not the ship, not the mission, nothing but Miranda.

Miranda released her hold on Eli's nipple to ravish the other hungrily. Eli was starting to thrust her hips against her, a sign Miranda knew well, that Eli was getting close. This was confirmed as she reached back down that taunt, moist body, only taking a moment to trace different scars along the way.

Eli ripped her hands away from Miranda to grip the sheet beneath her with a cry as Miranda's fingertips slid into the epicenter of her arousal and began to dance around that bundle of nerves that sent waves of hot fire through her core.

Miranda pinned Eli to the bed with her hips as she writhed. Releasing Eli's breast she kissed her way up to capture those full lips again that instantly parted for her.

It took a great deal of concentration from Eli to restrain herself as Miranda's fingertips and tongue danced with her. Reaching up Miranda's back she gripped that slender figure, holding her close, pressing hard against her as though to mould them together. She moaned into that erotic mouth that was dominating hers right now and she loved every second of it.

Then all of a sudden Miranda withdrew her hand and lips.

Eli whimpered.

Miranda smirked at the frustration in Eli as the marine tried to pull her back but she'd slipped down that glistening body, her lips passing over the silver cross on Eli's right side, a testament to the Sisters of Mercy who'd raised abandoned little Eli. Sliding between Eli's legs she looked up to see Eli watching her with a grin.

Yes Eli was very aware of what was coming and wished Miranda would hurry up.

Miranda reached around with both arms to hold Eli's hips, Eli was strong and for this to work properly Miranda had to hold her in place.

Eli bit her lip as Miranda's tongue slowly traced around that bundle of nerves that set spears of hot fire straight to her core. She barely managed to hold back her moans until Miranda took hold of her with her mouth and a deep groan was drawn out of her.

Miranda closed her eyes and lapped up Eli's essence hungrily, holding her tightly as Eli's hips thrust against her. She started with slow lazy circles with her tongue, building Eli back up to that precipice.

Eli was getting impatient and growled, "S_top con il prendere in giro e appena lo faccio già donna!"_

Miranda smirked, she might not have fully understood what Eli had just said but she knew that tone. Releasing her grip on Eli's hip with one hand she trailed her fingertips around Eli's firm and goddamn sexy behind.

Eli grabbed the sheets again and cried out as Miranda slid those long slender fingers inside her and began to thrust. Her hips moved in accordance to the pace Miranda set. She was in ecstacy, a place she'd only ever been with one woman before, every breath was released with a moan, her heart pounded hot and hard in her chest, she absolutely quivered from her core. Just when she thought she'd reached her peak Miranda curled her fingers caressing just the right spot that sent her bursting over the edge with a cry of pure and unadulterated ecstasy.

Miranda rode her lover through the waves of her pleasure, hungrily drinking her in, losing herself in Eli and leaving the fiery Italian trembling and glistening with sweat. She only withdrew when the last of the aftershocks faded away and Eli had collapsed, gasping for breath.

Eli just about hummed with satisfaction when Miranda slid back up her body and kissed her gently, tasting herself on her lovers lips. Holding Miranda against her she kissed along that perfect jaw to whisper in her ear, "I love you, _bella donna_."

Miranda's heart surged and she felt tears in her eyes. Eli wasn't Niket. Eli had proven time and time again that she'd stand by her, even after having broken her heart once. She vowed to herself never again, never again would she hurt Eli like that. Eli had given her heart, had given everything she had and at times it was overwhelming, at times Eli frustrated the hell out of her. But then there were days like today, days when she cherished it beyond anything she'd ever imagined she could.

"I love you to Eli." Miranda murmured, meaning it with every piece of her being.

* * *

><p><strong> Translations:<strong>

****Tu sei il mio tutto** = You are my everything  
><strong>

_Sei così bella__ amore mio_ = You are so beautiful my love

_Un__po '__ansiosi __siamo?_ = A little eager are we?

_Stop con il prendere in giro e appena lo faccio già donna!_ = stop with the teasing and just do it already woman!

_**[Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate the feedback, helps me to know what people actually enjoy reading when it comes to scenes like this. You know what's funny... this fic's averaging 1 review per 100 hits... he he he]**_


End file.
